Life's Ups and Downs
by fictiongirlmaddian
Summary: A new boy turns up in Stoneybridge. Is he a wolfblood? Will Maddy tell her friends, most importantly Rhydian about him? Will this new wolfblood cause any trouble within the friendship circle? Will there be romance? Why has he come to Stoneybridge? FIND OUT HERE! Hope you like this, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE;**

**Hi everyone! **

**I'm back! I've finally got round to start writing this story. I've been working on it on and off for past few weeks but just haven't has the chance to upload it due to lots of reasons, mainly school! **

**So this is like my Christmas present to you all!:-) **

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it. Please feel free to leave any comments about it. I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive because other criticism is just pointless in my eyes, to be honest. But I hope you enjoy this. **

**Also, before I begin with the story, I would like to give credit to Ialiceiamgodness, for giving me the idea. I took her idea and I put my own twist on it. Hope you like what I've done Ialiceiamgodness!:-)**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!:-)**

**Fictiongirlmaddian xx**

**...**

**Third Person POV; **

It was during one of the milder summer days, Stoneybridge had, had, that Maddy met him.

Their first meeting happened on the day Maddy was going to meet up with Rhydian. It was the fifth week into her summer holidays.

Maddy left her house. She was supposed to be meeting Rhydian in the woods in an hour. However, she'd left her house an hour early because she'd had enough of her Mam's nagging and wanted some peace.

Maddy walked into the woods and sat near the river. She suddenly heard a rustling coming from the bushes behind her. She could also smell someone.

"Wolfblood," she whispered to herself.

Maddy stood up and took a few steps towards the bush.

"Who's there? I know you are there. I can smell you. Come out."

Maddy's heart was beating faster than a speeding bullet. If it went any faster then it would burst out of her ribcage.

Slowly a young boy, around Maddy's age, emerged from the bush. Maddy took a few steps back.

"Who are you?," she questioned.

"I'm Conor, what's your name?"

"I'm Maddy."

"Maddy who?", the boy questioned.

"Maddy Smith."

As Maddy spoke these words, the boy of a similar age to Maddy, eye's lit up as though all his Christmases had come at once.

Conor stayed silent, just gazing at Maddy.

"Why are you in my packs territory? What do you want?", inquired Maddy.

"I seek help. I know that you are a wolfblood like me. I can smell it. I need you're help, please?", he pleaded.

"Why do you need my help?"

"I've no one to turn to. My dad has thrown me out of my pack. He has disowned me. I have no one. Please help me," Conor begged, as his eyes began to water.

Maddy looked at him and then to the ground. She was unsure what to do.

"Okay, I'll help you, but you have to stay in the woods, is that okay?"

Conor nodded in agreement.

"Right well I have to go and meet my friend. But don't worry. Stay put. I'll be back in like an hour.", Maddy explained to him.

"Okay."

Maddy then left Conor and headed off to meet up with Rhydian.

When Maddy finally met with Rhydian, all she could think about was Conor and whether or not she should tell Rhydian about him.

However, Maddy soon talked herself out of telling Rhydian and decided to keep Conor's presence to herself. Rhydian could tell that Maddy wasn't listening to him and was in a complete other world.

"Mads are you okay?", he questioned as he moved towards her. This caused Maddy to come out of her trail of thought.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?", inquired Rhydian again.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"It's just you seem a bit distracted or something, explained Rhydian.

"Oh, no I'm perfectly fine," smiled Maddy, "But I need to go now. I promised Mam I'd go shopping with her."

"Sure I'll walk you home," smiled Rhydian.

"No, it's okay. I've to meet her in the town."

"Well then I'll walk you to town."

"No, I'm fine. I can walk by myself!"

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Maddy replied as she walked off.

Maddy left Rhydian and headed back to where she had departed from Conor. When she returned, he was sitting exactly where he had been and had stayed like she had told him to.

"I actually didn't think you would have stayed here," laughed Maddy as she walked up behind her.

Conor turned and saw her.

"Well you told me to stay here?", said Conor with a confused expression on his face.

"I know I did, anyway if you want my help then you're going to have to tell me everything that happened with your Dad."

Conor looked to his feet and then back up again at Maddy.

"Okay, I'll tell you. It's not a very long story though."

"Good. I hate long stories," laughed Maddy.

"Well it started about three days ago. I had woken from my sleep. We were in some forest in Cheshire. My dad had told me and my brother to go hunting. We of course did as we were told. However, on our arrival back to the pack, I noticed my Dad looking furious. I hadn't a clue what had made him this angry. I rushed to him and asked him. He roared back at me 'YOU! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT. I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!'. When he roared these words, I trembled. I had never seen my Dad so angry. I wasn't even sure what I had done to make him that angry but I knew that if I hadn't got out of there quickly, I might not even be here right now," Conor gasped before continuing, "so I ran, and ran, and ran, until I came here, until I met you Maddy," he smiled.

"I can't believe that your Dad banished you for no reason," replied a shocked Maddy.

"Yeah.", Conor replied sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I'll help you," Maddy smiled placing a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Maddy."

"No problem. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm ravenous. I've eaten nothing in three days."

"Right stay here. I'll go get you some food."

Maddy rushed away, towards the house to retrieve some meat for Conor. She quickly returned carrying the big slab of meat in her arms.

"Here you go," she smiled as she placed it on the ground in front of him.

Conor immediately fell to the ground and began to consume it.

"This is amazing!", exclaimed Conor.

**Three weeks later...**

**Third Person POV;**

"I can't believe summers nearly over. But this has been fun. Being with you has been fun.", exclaimed Maddy.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I've had a brilliant time with you."

"I'll be going back to school in a few days, I'll not be able to come see you anytime I want because I'll have to stay at school for most of the day," Maddy explained sadly lowering her head.

"I know," replied Conor just as sadly.

Maddy jerked her head upright and grinned.

"Unless..."

"Unless what?", questioned Conor.

"Unless, you come to school with me?"

"Me at school?", asked Conor nervously. "Maddy I've never went to school."

"I know, but it'll be okay. I'll be there. I can help you.", she smiled supportively.

Conor looked at her and then considered it over in his head.

"Okay, I'll go to school."

"Yes.", Maddy squealed. "Right I need to go then."

"Why?"

" I've a lot to do Conor, if you're going to be starting school. You need a uniform and a bag and books and pretty much everything!"

Maddy raced off to gather up its and pieces for Conor.

**Rhydians POV;**

I was sitting in Bernie's with Shannon and Tom, it was only a few days until we had to head back to school.

"Guys have you seen Maddy recently?", I asked.

"No actually, now that you mention it.", answered Shannon.

"Yeah, me neither," added Tom.

"Yeah every time I go over to hers, her Mum always says that she's away to mine. Of course I know she isn't but I always cover for her and pretend that I forgot that we were meeting at mine. I really don't know where she is."

"Me neither. I asked her the other day if she wanted to come over to mine but she said that she was going shopping with her Mum but then I met Emma in the town and Maddy was nowhere to be seen.", explained Shannon to Tom and I.

"It's like she is avoiding us," Tom interjected.

"Well school starts again in a few days and she can't ignore us there. We'll find out what she has been up too."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Thanks for the lovely comments!:-) I'm glad you like it Ialiceiamgodness!:-) **

**Hope you all like this chapter too! And don't forget to review:-)**

**Thanks, Fictiongirlmaddian xxx**

**...**

**Third Person POV;**

It was the first day back of the new term at school. Normally Maddy walked to school with Rhydian, but today, however she didn't. Instead she walked with Conor. She left the house early and ran to see if Conor was ready. When she arrived in the middle of the woods, he stood before her all clean and ready for school.

"Ready?", she laughed.

"Never readier!", he laughed back at her.

"Come on then! Race you!", she shouted to him as she ran.

Conor laughed before sprinting after her.

**Rhydians POV;**

It was the first day back at school. I left the Vaughan's and headed for Maddy's house to meet her. We always went to school together. This morning however was different. I knocked on the door of the house. Mrs Smith opened the door.

"Good morning Rhydian," she smiled.

"Morning Mrs Smith," I replied.

"Are you looking for Maddy?"

I nodded.

"Well I'm afraid you've missed her. She's already left for school. She said she wanted to be in early," Mrs Smith explained.

"Oh that's okay, I'll catch her at school then. Bye Mrs Smith," I said as I turned and headed for school.

_"Maddy early for school"_, I thought, _"No way. Something's not right about this."_

**Maddy's POV;**

Conor and I arrived at the edge of the woods. I could see Rhydian, Shannon and Tom talking in the yard.

"Right you stay here until the bell rings. I'm going to go over to my friends. I want you to come in by yourself," I explained.

Conor nodded.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck on your first day," I smiled.

"Thanks Maddy for everything."

"No problem. Now I'm going to go. I'll see you soon, stranger," I winked.

I then walked out of the woods and over to my three friends, to join them.

**Third Person POV; **

"Oh there you are!", exclaimed Rhydian with a sense of sarcasm in his tone as Maddy walked up to the three of them.

Maddy smiled at him.

"For someone who wanted to be early for school and left for school ages ago, you were nearly late," he continued.

Before Maddy was able to reply to his comment, the bell rang. The four friends headed to form class. Maddy, Shannon, Rhydian and Tom walked into the classroom. They walked over to their normal seats. Shannon and Tom sat down and Rhydian sat down at the table in front. Maddy normally sat beside Rhydian, but today was different. Today, Maddy sat at the back of the classroom by herself.

Rhydian turned around to look towards Maddy and was about to ask her why she was sitting at the back. However, before he could, Mr Jefferies entered the class.

"Morning class!"

Rhydian turned around in his seat to face the front again. Confusion swamped his thoughts. He didn't understand why Maddy wouldn't sit beside him. He assumed that it must have been for his comments outside before class. Mr Jefferies brought Rhydian out of his trail of thought and Rhydian soon began to understand why she hadn't and that it had nothing to do with their previous conversation.

"Right class, today we have a new pupil starting. I want to welcome him and show him around."

A tall, thin boy entered the room. His jet black hair shone in the light. He looked awkward, shy. He suddenly smiled when he saw Maddy sitting at the back.

Rhydian noticed this. He also noticed the big smile that spread across Maddy's face as soon as this new boy had entered the room.

**Rhydian's POV;**

I sniffed the air. Something didn't smell right.

"Wolfblood," I whispered to myself.

I watched this wilds every footstep.

**Third Person POV;**

"Everyone, this is Conor Kelly. Welcome Conor. I hope you like it here."

"There is a free seat beside Rhydian or Maddy. You can decide which you want to sit beside."

"Thanks sir," Conor replied as he walked and headed to the back of the classroom to sit beside Maddy.

Rhydian watched his every step. He watched as Conor sat down beside his best friend. He watched on as Maddy gave Conor the biggest smile as he sat down.

Rhydian quickly turned his head back towards the front of the room.

Due to his sensitive wolfblood hearing he could hear Conor and Maddy whispering and giggling from the back of the room.

After form class Rhydian left Maddy with Conor and headed to Chemistry with Tom and Shannon.

"What about Mads?", inquired Tom.

"She's probably busy with Conor. Leave her, she'll be fine, she'll get there herself," Rhydian snapped before heading on.

Shannon and Tom looked at each other before following Rhydian down the corridor to Chemistry.

**Maddy's POV;**

Conor and I were left in the classroom by ourselves.

"Thanks for helping me Mads."

"No problem, Conor! You're my friend of course I'm going to help you!", I smiled .

"That boy sitting at the front seemed to be keeping quite an eye on me," he laughed.

"Who? Rhydian?", I asked.

"I think that's who it is."

"Was he? I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah he watched me the whole way as I walked down to you. Who is he?"

"He's just a boy in my class, Rhydian."

"Oh," Conor smiled. "I saw you talking to him earlier."

"Yeah."

"He's a wolfblood too, isn't he?", asked Conor.

"Yeah he is..."Right come on, we'd better hurry up or we're going to be late for Chemistry," I explained.

"Okay, show me to chemistry then," Conor laughed.

"Come on then," I giggled grabbing his hand and pulling him out of form class and towards Chemistry.

**Third Person POV; **

In Chemistry Maddy sat beside Conor. After triple Chemistry it was break. Rhydian wanted to talk to Maddy but she raced out of the classroom with Conor.

Rhydian turned to Shannon and Tom.

"Is it just me or are they a bit too close for two people who have just met?"

"What do you mean?", inquired Tom.

"They act as though they've known each other since before this morning," Rhydian explained.

"I doubt you're just being paranoid mate," Tom replied.

"Why would I be paranoid?", questioned Rhydian.

"Because Maddy's your best friend."

Rhydian looked at him.

"Rhydian, we've seen the way you look at her. She means everything to you. Mate you're just being paranoid. Mads will be back with us at lunch time after she's shown Conor around the school. She's just trying to help him fit in. She did that too when you came here. Well okay maybe not right from the beginning", Tom laughed, remembering Rhydians first day, "but she did help you to settle in and now you're her best friend. If she already knew him then she would have said."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'm just getting myself worked up over nothing," Rhydian sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV; **

At lunch time Rhydian was hoping that he could get to talk to Maddy. He was hoping that Shannon and Tom would be right and that Maddy would be back with them at lunch. He had not got to talk to her all morning. She had been with Conor all morning.

Rhydian was sat in the canteen at a table with Shannon and Tom. As Maddy entered the canteen, he stood up so that she'd be able to see him.

She saw him. She saw him but walked on by with Conor and sat at a table on the other end of the canteen.

Rhydian slipped back down into his seat.

**Rhydian's POV;**

"_How could she ignore me like that?"_, I thought to myself.

I looked over in her direction and watched the pair laugh at each other. They were getting very cosy. Almost too cosy for my liking.

I pushed my dinner from in front of me, into the centre of the table.

"Are we not good enough for her now?", I said aloud before realising that I had.

Shannon and Tom looked up at me.

"Come on Rhydian. We've talked about this. She's just showing him around and helping him to settle into his new school. It can't be easy for him, you off all people should know that," Shannon answered.

I grunted back at her.

Shannon and Tom got up.

"Are you coming mate?", Tom asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here for a while. I'll catch up with you."

"Okay," they replied as they walked away from me and out of the canteen.

For the remainder of lunch, I continually watched the two across the canteen. I didn't mean to. I just couldn't help myself.

**Conor's POV; **

Maddy showed me to the canteen. We sat down and began to eat our lunch. I looked around the enitre canteen just taking in everything. Suddenly I observed that boy, Rhydian I think his name was staring over at us.

I turned to Maddy.

"Here Maddy, why is he watching us?"

Maddy looked up from her lunch.

"Why's who watching us?"

"Him," I said as I gestured over towards the blonde haired boy sitting at the table by himself.

I watched as Maddy looked over and saw Rhydian. She quickly then looked down at the table.

"Rhydian? I've no idea why he's looking over here at us."

"Oh okay. Maybe we should ask him?", I suggested.

"No..don't...", Maddy hesitated.

"Why not?"

"Just leave him!", she shouted.

A few heads turned to our direction.

"Okay, I'll drop it."

Maddy gave me a small smile.

The school bell rang to signal that lunch was over.

Maddy and I got up to make our way to our next class. As we neared the canteen doors, Rhydian was standing waiting for us. More so, her.

**Third Person POV;**

Rhydian stood at the doorway, waiting for the pair to advance towards him.

Maddy went to walk straight past him and out of the door. However, Rhydian placed his arm across the doorway to prevent them from exiting.

"Rhydian can I get past please?", Maddy asked.

"Oh look! You're talking to me."

"What do you mean?", Maddy asked with a confused look on her face.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Mate, just leave her and let her past," Conor interjected.

"I am not your mate!", Rhydian growled.

"Rhydian!", Maddy hissed.

Rhydian looked back at Maddy.

"Move," she ordered.

Obediently, he stepped aside and let her past.

He shouted after her, "We need to talk later."

Maddy shouted back, "We can, if you leave this you behind and the Rhydian I know comes and meets me after school at the bike shed."

Rhydian smiled at this comment before racing to his next class.

**Rhydians POV;**

"_At least she's talking to me,"_ I smiled to myself.

I walked into class with a big smile.

"What's up with you?", Shannon asked suspiciously, "What did you do?"

"Me?", I asked, with a shocked tone in my voice. "I've done nothing."

"Are you sure?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Very," I beamed.

"What's made you this happy then?"

"I'm meeting Maddy later to talk."

"Ahh so that's what's got you all happy chappy," laughed Tom.

**Third Person POV;**

After school, Maddy left school with Conor. She completely forgot that she said she'd meet Rhydian after school. Instead she walked home with Conor. Conor left her at her front door.

He turned to head back into the woods but then turned back to Maddy as she was about to go through the door.

"Maddy?"

"Yes Conor?"

"Can you meet me in like twenty minutes?"

"Yeah sure. Where? Your place?", she laughed.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you in twenty minutes," she smiled.

Meanwhile, Rhydian was still at school waiting on Maddy. He figured she must just be held up in the school building. However after twenty minutes, he guessed that she'd forgotten about their arrangement and had went home. So Rhydian set off to the Smiths to see where Maddy was and ask her why she had forgotten.

**Rhydians POV; **

I reached Maddy's house. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I sniffed the air to see if I could pick up her scent. I soon caught wind of it. However it wasn't just her scent I caught. I also picked up his...Conor.

I quickly followed after the scent trail until I was deep in the woods and could hear voices. It sounded like Maddy.

As I moved closer to the voices, I soon saw that it was infact Maddy _with _Conor. He was sitting on the ground and she was lying over his lap. I watched as he played with her hair. Something, I myself had longed to do. To just lie with Madeline Smith and just enjoy her company.

Rage pulsed through my body at the sight of them. How could she be like this with him, after only knowing him for a day. It didn't make sense. It seemed unfair.

I walked through the trees, I boomed, "Ohh so this is why you forgot about our meeting? You were too busy smooching with the new boy!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Hi all, I'm sorry about the wait. I had planned for this chapter to be up much sooner but it wouldn't let me upload it:-(**

**I've been trying all day! But finally it is allowing me too! YAY!:D **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, don't forget to review:-)**

**Fictiongirlmaddian xxx**

**...**

**Maddy's POV;**

After Conor walked me home from school, I arranged to meet him in the woods in twenty minutes. I ran up to my room and brushed my hair before rushing back downstairs to get something to eat from the kitchen.

As I was finishing my food, I suddenly looked up at the clock and realised that I was five minutes late to meet Conor. I ran out of the house slamming the door behind me. I rallied through the woods until I was finally with Conor. I leaned on a nearby tree to hold myself up. Even a wolfblood can lose her breath every now and again.

Conor walked over to me.

"Maddy are you okay?"

"Me?...", I gasped in more air. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get my breath back."

"Did you run the whole way here?", Conor laughed.

"Is it not obvious?", I laughed.

"Point taken," he laughed.

We both stood just laughing for a few minutes.

"So what did you want me to come for?", I asked.

"No real reason. I just fancied some company," he smiled.

"Well now you've got some," I giggled.

"Come on I want to show you something!", he said taking me by the hand and pulling me over to the central area were there were no trees blocking the sky.

"What?", I squealed with excitement, holding on tightly to his hand.

He lay down on the ground and pulled me down too.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"Trust me," he said softly.

I found myself falling softly to the ground beside him at these words. I found myself move myself so that my head lay in his lap.

"Look up."

"What am I supposed to be looking at?", I asked.

Conor pointed up at the sky.

"That. The clouds."

"What about the-"

"Look closely at the clouds. They're in different shapes."

I looked closely at the clouds and was infact able to see them make familiar shapes. One looked like a flower. Another like a dog. And another a butterfly.

"They're beautiful," I smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you," Conor smiled down at me.

"_Oh my god! Is he hitting on me?"_, I thought to myself.

Before I was able to reply to Conor's comment, a voice boomed through the trees, "Ohh so this is why you forgot about our meeting? You were too busy smooching with the new boy!"

We lifted our heads up to see a figure emerge from the trees. However before I even saw the figure, I knew from the voice alone, who it was. Rhydian.

"_How long has he been here? Did he hear Conor?",_ I thought to myself.

I quickly realised how my position looked. I jumped up on my feet.

"What do you mean?", I questioned.

"You know exactly what I mean Maddy Smith."

"We're just friends. Nothing happened. We were just lying here," I explained.

"You two looked far too cosy for nothing to have happened. And isn't it just convenient that you forgot that you said you'd meet me?"

"I said I'd meet you if you came as you and not this you," I protested, remembering our earlier conversation at school. "I'm glad I had forgot to meet you because it seems that you're still not you're normal self. Instead you're this," I said pointing at him, in a disgusted manner.

"Don't lie! You just wanted to sneak away off after school with him," he spat, gesturing towards Conor. "You'd no intention of actually meeting me!"

"Oh for goodness sake Rhydian, you're being stupid, nothing happened between us. And it was not my intention to forget!"

"Oh so I'm Mr Stupid now, am I?"

"You know that's not what I meant!", I snapped back at him.

"Well it sounded to me as though you called me stupid? Conor didn't she called me stupid?", he questioned.

I looked back at Conor. Conor stays silent, unsure whether to answer or not.

Rhydian looked at him and laughed. "Smart idea not responding mate, because I probably would have hit you if you had off!"

"Rhydian you don't need to be like th-", Conor began to interject.

"You don't control me. You can't tell me what I shouldn't and should be like!", Rhydian roared.

I couldn't bare this any longer. How could he be acting like this.

"RHYDIAN ENOUGH!", I screamed. "GO HOME! YOU'RE BEING A JERK!"

Rhydian seemed startled by my outburst.

"Maddy you don't know this guy. You've only met him. He's a wild wolfblood, you can't trust him. What if he hurts you?"

"So what if he is! I'm only trying to help him! If you would like to remember Rhydian, I helped you too! I invited you into my pack, my family. I helped you. Who do you think you are? You don't always have to protect me you know? I can protect myself! You don't always need to be there!", I glared at him.

"That's the point Maddy! I've not been here! You've not let me! You've been shutting me out all summer! And Shan and Tom too!", he snapped.

"That's not true!", I protested.

"Oh really? Is it not?" Maddy think back to the last day during summer that me and you hung out? That you hung out with Shan or Tom? We've not seen you in the past three weeks. It was almost like you'd left the face of the earth or something. You made up excuses why you couldn't hang out with us."

**Third Person POV;**

Maddy looked a little taken aback by his last sentence.

"What?", Rhydian questioned. "You didn't realise that you were ignoring us? Shutting us out? Thought that we wouldn't notice that our best friend didn't want to be around us? That she made up excuses and that we worked out they weren't even true!", Rhydian choked. "I even covered for you. I went one day to see you at your house and your Mum said you were at mine. I told her I forgot we'd arranged to meet at mine." He laughed, "But Maddy funny thing, we hadn't even arranged to meet in the first place!"

Maddy kept silence unsure of what to say, but looked at Conor. Rhydian noticed her gaze.

"You know what! Have him! You two are perfect for each other! A match made in heaven, if you ask me! But Maddy we're done because I'm done with whatever this is.", Rhydian roared at Maddy, tears forming in his eyes, before turning on his heals and sprinting off.

Maddy stood still.

**Rhydian's POV;**

I sprinted, not daring to look back at her. I ran through the trees, not caring if I was running into branches. Those branches battering me couldn't possibly hurt as much as my heart did right now. I finally stopped just on the edge of the forest. I collapsed to my knees and let the tears flow down my cheeks.

"_How could I have just lost my best friend? The girl I love"_, I thought to myself as the tears continued to trickle down my already flooded cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; **

**Hi everyone, thanks for the lovely reviews, I'm glad that you all are enjoying this fanfic:D **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know!:D **

**Fictiongirlmaddian xxx**

**...**

**Maddy's POV;**

"_But Maddy we're done because I'm done with whatever this is." _

His words rang through my head as I watched him run off. I allowed him to run. I was unable to respond. For what felt like a life time, I remained stood on the the spot, until finally, all my emotion overcame me and I collapsed to the ground and burst into quiet tears.

I felt Conor run over to me and wrap his arms around me, to comfort me.

"It'll be okay Maddy," he whispered into my ear as he held me. "Everything will be okay."

At that moment, I felt so safe, so overwhelmed. I looked up at Conor. We gazed into each others eyes. I then leaned towards him and softly pressed my lips onto his. He in turn pressed back to me.

I suddenly realised what I was doing and pulled away from him.

I felt as though because I'd just kissed Conor, I had chosen between him and Rhydian. I felt as though I had just lost my best friend. I needed to fix this. I needed to talk to Rhydian and sort things out. I couldn't lose my friend like this. Over something so stupid like this. He was the one who knew me best. I couldn't lose him.

I stood up and began to walk.

"Where are you going?", Conor asked worryingly, walking after me.

"I need time to think. I need to sort things out with Rhydian. He's my best friend. I can't lose him. I need to work out what I want. If I want this to happen between us."

Conor nodded in an understanding manner, before kissing my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

I nodded in reply before setting of to Rhydians.

I walked up slowly to his front door.

Hestitant as to whether he would want to see me or not after our fallout earlier. I hesitantly raised my arm and knocked on the front door.

Mrs Vaughan opened the door.

"Hello Maddy," she said cheerily. I knew that he hadn't told her what had gone down between us then when she was greeting me like this.

"Hello Mrs Vaughan. Is Rhydian here?", I asked.

"Yeah he is. Come in.", she said as she invited me into her home. I'd never actually been inside their house. Rhydian had always come to mine.

"He's upstairs in his room."

I nodded and started going up the stairs but turned and asked politely, "Which room is his?"

"Oh second on the left dear," she replied.

"Thanks."

I continued to make my way up the stairs. Feeling more nervous with every footstep. I reached his room. I knocked on his bedroom door.

"Rhydian?"

There was no answer.

"Come on Rhydian, please. Let me explain. I know you're in there. I can smell you and not to mention your foster mum told me that you were up here."

There was no answer.

"Come on Rhydian, please," I begged.

Slowly he opened the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall out with you."

"You're always sorry! Maddy you need to figure out what you want, because I'm done with whatever this is."

"Rhydian.."

"I done. Just go Maddy," he said as he closed the door.

I turned and walked back downstairs. I had to try my best to hold back the tears as I reached downstairs.

"Everything okay Maddy?", Mrs Vaughan asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes, everything's fine Mrs Vaughan," I falsely smiled.

"Okay. Bye dear,"she smiled.

"Bye," I replied as I left the Vaughan household.

**Rhydian's POV; **

I watched from the window as Maddy left my house and I assumed headed back to her own. Maybe my behaviour towards her earlier wasn't the best but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't control myself. It broke my heart seeing her with him and not being able to tell her how I really felt. Im just couldn't find the right words to tell her.

I turned and sunk onto my bed were I remained for the rest of the evening until the following morning. When I had to get ready and go to school.

**Maddy's POV;**

I walked home slowly from Rhydian's. Extremely slowly at that. What should have took ten minutes, slowly became an hour walk.

When I eventually arrived home, I walked straight into the house an

d upstairs to my room, where I fell straight onto my bed and cried my eyes out for over an hour.

When I finally got myself settled down, I sat up in my bed and hugged my tear soaked pillow.

"_What do I do?"_, I thought to myself. _"I really like Conor. He is so sweet and gentle and I've really enjoyed his company these past number of weeks and would love to go out with him...but Rhydian" _I sighed thinking about Rhydian, _"But on the other hand, if I were to go out with Conor, then that would mean that I'd lose Rhydian as my best friend? Wouldn't it? Why was he being like this? Why couldn't he just be happy for me? He was the new wolfblood in Stoneybridge not so long ago. He of all people should understand what its like to be new. He should be more understanding? Should he not? All i know for certain, is that I can't lose him, can I?" _

These thoughts and questions occupied my mind for the rest of the night until the following morning when I realised that it was nearly 8am and I had not slept a wink all night and I had school soon.

I stumbled out of bed and got dressed into my school uniform. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Mam placed a plate of bacon in front of me. My favourite. Normally I would have it consumed within seconds, this morning however, was a different story. I just sat with a fork picking through it, unable to bring myself to eat it as a rerun of yesterdays events with Rhydian and Conor ran through my head.

Mam clearly noticed my loss of appetite as she asked, "Mads are you okay?"

I shot my head up and gave her my biggest smile.

"Yes, I'm fine Mam, just not very hungry this morning."

Mam nodded but I was sure that she wasn't all convinced by my performance. Before she was able to say anything further to me, I got up from the table, grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

"Bye Mam."

"Bye pet," I heard her shout from behind me.

I walked to school by myself. I didn't want to walk with Conor or Rhydian today. I just wanted to go by myself. I needed some time on my own to think things through.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all you lovely people reading this!:-) **

**I know you want to Maddy to choose Rhydian, but give the story a chance. You never know, she may choose him eventually;) watch this space!**

**narnias no.1fan - yeah I know exactly what you mean:-) I'm a teenager and have been in this situation a few times. It's a very difficult situation to be in. xx**

**cathywolfmaddian - thanks so much, means alot:-) xx**

**charlotte - thankyou!:-) xx**

**jelli kelli - thankyou:-) xx**

**amber - thanks :-) xx**

**teamwolfblood - awh thankyou very much:-) xx**

**ialiceiamgodness - thankyou so much! glad that you love it!:-) xx**

**ilovebobbylockwood - now now, you'll just have to wait and see... hehe :-) xx**

**azureeyedwolf - give Maddy a break, she's a confused teenager after all. She'll see things clearly eventually ;-) xx**

**It's like nearly 3 in the morning and I'm up writing this for you guys! Hope you like this chapter, it's my longest one yet! Really do hope you all like it! Review!:-)**

**Fictiongirlmaddian xxx**

**...**

**Maddy's POV;**

As I reached school, I walked into form class. Shannon was the only one in at this point. I was never so glad to see her in all my life. I ran into the room to her and she stood up and opened her arms. I ran straight to her and wrapped my arms around her and burst into tears. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Mads what's wrong?", she whispered.

"What's right?", I sobbed.

"Oh Mads," Shan said trying to comfort me. "Tell me everything. Start from the beginning."

I managed to stop myself from sobbing for long enough so that I was able to explain to her about the previous days events.

"Okay, well first off all, I need to tell you the truth. You know that day over summer that you asked me to come to yours and I said I couldn't because I was going shopping with Mam?"

Shannon nodded.

"Well I wasn't actually going shopping with me Mam."

Shannon laughed. "Maddy, I know. I met your Mum in town that day and you were nowhere to be seen."

"Oh really?"

Shannon nodded.

"Well anyway," Maddy continued, "I was with Conor."

"What!", squealed Shannon, "What do you mean you were with Conor?"

"Well I met him like three weeks ago in the woods. He needed my help. His father had banished him from the pack for no reason." I proceeded to tell Shannon the story about how Conor came to be in Stoneybridge.

"But how can he have been banished from his pack for absolutely no reason?", questioned Shannon after I finished telling her the story.

"I don't know, but he was," I answered.

"But I still don't understand how this has got you in this state?", Shannon said.

"Well it had nothing to do with Conor...well no it sort of did, but it was Rhydian."

Shannon rolled her eyes.

"What did Rhydian do?", asked Shannon.

"He was being a jerk yesterday at school. I didn't know what was wrong with him. He seemed not like Conor. And then I said I would meet him after school but I genuinely did forget about our arrangement and I had went home with Conor. But then Rhydian came looking for me and I guess that he probably e went to my house and when he saw that I wasn't there, he followed my scent and found me and...Conor."

"Hold up! What do you mean you and Conor?"

"Well after Conor walked me home from school he asked me to meet him in twenty minutes. I of course agreed. I went into the house and brushed my hair before getting something to eat from the kitchen. But then as I was finishing my food, I suddenly looked up at the clock and realised that I was five minutes late to meet Conor. So I ran out of the house and I ran through the woods. By the time I got to Conor, I was properly wrecked. I was so out of breath. And then we were just talking until Conor told me to lie down on the ground to look at something. The ground was really uncomfortable, so I like rested my head on Conor's lap. He was showing me the clouds and the different shapes that they made. It was so beautiful. And then Conor said, 'Not as beautiful as you.'", I gasped for breath.

Shannon took this moment to point out to me, "Oh my god Mads, I think he likes you! What did you say to that?"

"Oh the story takes a bit of a twist now..."

"What do you mean?", asked a confused looking Shannon.

"Let me explain... You see before I was able to reply to Conor, guess who came through the trees?"

Shannon paused for a moment before coming to her answer. "No. Please say he didn't! Rhydian!"

"Oh he did indeed. Rhydian came in shouting, 'Oh so this is why you forgot about our meeting? You were too busy smooching with the new boy!' and then that sort of started a massive fight between us. I told him nothing happened but he said, 'You two looked far too cosy for nothing to have happened. And isn't it just convenient that you forgot that you said you'd meet me?' I told him I genuinely forgot but I was glad I did because he was still acting like he had been at school. However he of course thought otherwise saying that I 'just wanted to sneak away off after school with Conor' and I'd no intention of actually meeting him! Which is completely stupid which was what I replied to him. And then that really fueled the argument. Rhydian took it that I called him stupid. And then sort of threaten to hit Conor. And taunting at Conor until the wolf in me couldn't bare it any longer. I roared at him to stop and he did before continuing, telling me 'you don't know this guy. You've only met him. He's a wild wolfblood, you can't trust him. What if he hurts you?' However from the way he was behaving, I was angry with him. I shouted back, 'So what if he is! I'm only trying to help him! If you would like to remember Rhydian, I helped you too! I invited you into my pack, my family. I helped you. Who do you think you are? You don't always have to protect me you know? I can protect myself! You don't always need to be there!'"

"You did have a point there, you did help him after all," Shannon interjected.

"Exactly! But then he snapped back at me saying, 'That's the point Maddy! I've not been here! You've not let me! You've been shutting me out all summer! And Shan and Tom too!' This really hit me. I hadn't realised that I had been ignoring you all. I really hadn't meant too. He then just as justifying his point by asking me questions like when we had last hung out.", I explained as tears began to fill my eyes.

Shannon moved closer to me and rubbed my arm. "Shh, it's okay. What happened then?"

"Then Rhydian roared at me. He roared, 'You know what! Have him! You two are perfect for each other! A match made in heaven, if you ask me! But Maddy we're done because I'm done with whatever this is.' before running off," I explained now sobbing in Shannon's arms.

Shannon tried to comfort me. "Shhh Maddy its okay. Shhh. Everything will be okay. You just need to talk to Rhydian."

"I've already tried. He's done with me. He hates me," I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Mads, he doesn't hate you. He just caught you in a very compromising position with Conor. It's not like anything happened."

At these words I sobbed a little harder.

"Nothing happened? Right Mads?", Shannon inquired.

"I kissed him," I said slowly.

"Kissed who? Conor?"

I nodded.

"Oh Maddy."

"I know. Shan, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I do like Conor and Rhydian's my best friend. I suppose at one time I wished Rhydian would be more but it seems that he doesn't feel that way about me. If I go out with Conor or I'm even friends with him, then I'll probably lose Rhydian as my friend and I don't want that to happen. But at the same time I can't just abandon Conor. He doesn't have anyone else," I sobbed.

Shannon held me close and rested her head on mine.

"Mads, everything will be okay. We'll sort it, okay? We'll sort it," she said reassuringly.

As she spoke these words, the bell rang and we could hear people coming down the corridor towards class. I was a complete state. I knew I needed to cease crying and dry my eyes and sit in my seat.

"_My seat!"_, I thought.

I whispered to Shannon, wary of the other students advancing towards the classroom, "Shan!"

"What?"

"Where do I sit?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I sit beside Rhydian or Conor?", I asked almost on the verge of tears again.

I think Shannon could tell I was as she replied, "Neither, sit with me. Rhydian will be fine, sitting by himself and then I'll get Tom to sit with Conor but only because he's new and it's his second day."

"Thanks Shan," I whispered as I sat down beside her and hugged her.

Just as I released her from the hug, Tom entered the classroom. Shannon immediately got up and went over to him. I take it that she went to explain to him for he went straight and sat at the back of the room. I turned to face him, giving him a small smile of gratitude.

Then Jimi, the three K's and Conor walked in. I think that Conor was making his way over to me but Shannon shook her telling him no. He must have understood, for he walked down to sit beside Tom.

Then Rhydian entered, jut before Mr Jefferies. Rhydian sat down at the table infront. I tried to hide my face from him. To hide my eyes because they were all bloodshot from crying. For the rest of form class I kept my head down, allowing no one to see my face. Therefore allowing no one the chance to ask questions.

**Shannon's POV; **

After form Maddy wanted to go to the bathroom to fix herself up. Her face was all red and blotchy and her eyes were all bloodshot from all the crying she had done.

As we left the room I heard a voice hiss my name.

I turned to see Rhydian calling me back.

I turned back to Maddy. "Go you on ahead. I'll catch you up, okay?"

Maddy nodded and made her way to the bathroom.

I walked back into the classroom to Rhydian.

"What?", I asked glaring at him.

"What did I do to you?", he snapped, judging from the glare I gave him.

"You upset my best friend!"

"Well she upset me too!", he protested.

There was silence for a few moments.

"She was crying wasn't she?", he asked softly.

"Rhydian she has been in here crying to me this morning because she thinks she likes Conor, but is afraid to because she thinks that if she does then she'll lose you! Don't you see how important you are to her Rhydian! Please just make this right with her, please," I begged.

**Rhydian's POV;**

As Shannon spoke, I felt myself fill up with guilt about Maddy.

I nodded to Shannon.

"I'll sort it. Do you think you could get her to meet me at break? Behind the old bike shed?"

"I'll see what I can do," she smiled before leaving the room.

"_Right Rhydian, you need to fix this. You told her you'd not let anything hurt her, yet here you are. She is hurt and you're the one who hurt her. She may not like you but it's better than having her as a best friend than not having her at all,"_ I sighed to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Hi everyone, next installment of Life's Ups and Downs!**

**Sorry this one is soo bad, so I really apologise!**

**Fictiongirlmaddian**

**...**

**Shannon's POV;**

I left Rhydian to go to find Maddy in the bathroom. As I entered the bathroom I could hear someone crying in one of the cubicles. I sighed sympathetically.

"Mads, is that you?"

"Shan?", a quiet voice asked.

"Yeah Mads, it's me," I smiled.

The door of the cubicle suddenly opened and out came Maddy. She threw herself into my arms, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Shan. I'm such a mess. I just can't seem to think straight. I really need to sort myself out."

"Maddy, it's fine. You're just upset and you've a right to be upset too!", I said. "Now come on, we need to get you fixed up. We've to get to class, okay?" I told her softly as I wiped away the tears from her eyes.

Maddy slowly nodded.

I let go of Maddy and she walks over to the sink and looks at herself in the mirror.

"I look a state!", she says.

I laugh at this.

"What?", she questions.

"Nothing, it's just that I think that's one of the few times you've actually cared what you looked like," I laughed.

This makes her laugh too. "I think you're right!"

Maddy then proceeds to fix herself up. I stand waiting for her. Suddenly Maddy turns rounds and hugs me.

"What was that for?", I ask her.

"Just for being my friend and always being there," she smiles.

I return the smile.

"Right come on wolfy, we need to get you to class."

Maddy nods.

"What have you got now anyway?", I ask Maddy.

"Biology I think," replies Maddy.

I nod. "Well I'll walk you to biology and then I'll go to Maths, okay?"

Maddy nods.

As we arrive at the Biology classroom, Maddy is about to go in and I remember Rhydian. What he had asked me to do. To get Maddy to meet him behind the old bike shed at break time.

"Mads?"

"Yeah?"

"Meet me at break after triple biology behind the old bike shed, okay?"

"Why the old bike shed?", she questioned.

"Just," I smile. "Just meet me there."

"Okay, bye", she says before walking into Biology.

I then turn and head for Maths.

As I enter Rhydian lifts his head up.

"Shannon Kelly, you're late! Where have you been?", my teacher, Miss McCann demands.

"Sorry miss, I was at the nurse with Maddy. She wasn't feeling too well."

Miss McCann nods and I walk down to my seat beside Rhydian.

"Is Mads okay?", he asks.

"No, she's still not too good, Rhydian."

"Did you get her to come at break?"

"Yeah but I told her she's meeting me because if she knew she was meeting you, she mightn't have agreed to it because she's in such a state," I explained.

Rhydian nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Thanks Shan," he said quietly.

"No problem. Just sort things out with Mads," I say.

He nods before we both turn our attention back to the front.

**Maddy's POV;**

As I enter biology, everyone looks up and stares at me.

"Maddy where have you been?", my teacher asks softly.

"Nurse, miss," I explain.

"Okay, take your seat."

I nod and make my way down to sit beside Tom.

"You okay?", he whispers as he leans in close to my ear so no one can hear.

With my sensitive wolfblood hearing, I hear a small growl. I turn around to see Conor sitting opposite us, staring out Tom. It was like he thought Tom was making a move on me or something. Like he was getting all protective over me. Tom's my best friend and I love him as my best friend but nothing else.

I whisper "No" and shake my head towards Conor, trying to tell him to calm down.

He seems to settle but he doesn't lift his eyes from Tom. It's like he thinks Tom's going to do something.

"No, Tom. I don't know what to do. It seems like I have to make a choice and I don't know who to chose. Either way I go, I'll regret for not picking the other."

"Oh Mads," Tom says placing a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"I know," I replied, looking down at my desk.

I then lifted my head up at looked at Tom.

"Thanks by the way," I smiled at him.

"What for?"

"Being one of my best friends and helping me out this morning and being so understanding."

"No problem Mads. I'd help you out anytime. You're my best friend," he smiled.

After three classes, the bell rang to signal break. I packed my books into my bag.

"So Mads, canteen?", Tom asked.

"Sorry Tom, I can't. I promised Shan that I'd meet her," I replied apologetically.

"Mads, don't worry. That's fine. I'll go find Rhydian then," he smiled as he left the classroom.

As I was about to exit the classroom, Conor stopped me.

"Maddy can I talk to you?", he asked.

"Actually Conor, I need to go. I promised I'd meet Shan. I need to go."

He stared at me for a few moments as if he was registering this information. Suddenly he leaned towards me and kissed me. I immediately retreated from him.

"No, no, no, no, no!", I shouted at him.

"Maddy what's wrong? I thought you liked me?"

"I do, I do like you! I...I...I..I just can't deal with this right now. I need to go!", I explained as I pushed past him and ran out the door and down the corridor.

"Maddy!", I heard him shout from behind me.

I dared not look back. I ran out to the school yard. I stopped and gasped for breath, trying to hold back tears. I then walked quickly to the old bike shed, where Shannon had wanted me to meet her. Only when I got there, it wasn't Shannon who was there.


	8. Chapter 8

As I reached the bike shed, I found someone else rather than Shan. I found someone I wasn't quite expecting.

"No, no. Why are you here? I thought I was meeting Shan. I can't deal with this. I can't deal with both of you. Him first, now you. I'm not going to listen to you have another go at me. If that's even what you're going to do seeing as you told me you were done with me!", I revealed, almost on the verge of tears.

I think that he was able to tell this as he walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me. I reluctantly rested my head on his chest. I couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears flew down my cheek one by one.

"You can't make me choose, it's not fair on me," I sobbed.

"Woah Maddy just calm down, yeah? Maddy, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have acted like that. I was out of order. I really didn't mean it. We're not done! You'll always be my best friend, okay?", he smiled at me.

I made no reply.

"And you don't need to choose. I'm not going to make you choose. I can see how much this is hurting you. If you like Conor, then go for it! Go out with him, but don't worry I'll still be you're friend," he explained.

I couldn't believe my ears. _"Was he being serious?"_, I wondered to myself. _"Is this too good to be true?"_

Before I could reply to him, he looked at me and said, "However, I do have one condition."

"And what's that?", I asked from my tearful mask.

"If you do chose to go out with Conor, then I'll be okay with it as long as you to make time for us. For me, Shan and Tom. I'm not trying to be controlling or anything. It's just I want to be able to see you, see my best friend, because I haven't properly got to see you in the last few weeks for whatever reason you had. I don't want it to be like it again."

Hearing his words, I felt guilty. I felt the need to tell him the truth about Conor.

"Rhydian...", I began as I pulled away from him.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something...about Conor."

"What about him?"

"Well you were right."

"Right about what?"

"How long I knew Conor."

"What do you mean?"

"You were right. I've known him longer than the past few days."

"What do you mean? How long have you known him?"

"Remember the last day during summer that I came and met you in the woods?"

Rhydian nodded. "The day you were being all weird, like something was wrong? And you wouldn't let me walk you home?"

"Yes, well that day. That was the day I met Conor."

Rhydian just stared at me for a few moments. I got no reaction from him. I was unable to tell what he was thinking.

Until finally he found his voice, "So he's been here for the past number of weeks and you didn't think to tell me? Maddy I'm your best friend. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted too! Really I did but then I talked myself out of telling you."

"Why?"

"I don't...I don't...I don't know," I replied as tears slowly raced down my cheek.

**Rhydian's POV;**

I got to the bike shed straight after the bell rang to signal break. I looked at my watch. There was only ten minutes left off break, and still no Maddy.

Finally I could smell her. She was coming.

As she came around the corner and saw me she cried out, "No, no. Why are you here? I thought I was meeting Shan. I can't deal with this. I can't deal with both of you. Him first, now you. I'm not going to listen to you have another go at me. If that's even what you're going to do seeing as you told me you were done with me!"

She seemed to be ready to cry; on the verge of tears.

I slowly walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her rest her head on my chest. I could then hear small sobs.

I hated when Maddy cried. I always felt so guilty when she cried. It always seemed to be me that she cried because of. I need to make things right with her. I need to make her happy again. So maybe she doesn't want me as anything but her best friend, but right now I'll take being her best friend.

"You can't make me choose, it's not fair on me," she sobbed.

"Woah Maddy just calm down, yeah? Maddy, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have acted like that. I was out of order. I really didn't mean it. We're not done! You'll always be my best friend, okay?", I explained to her, holding her closer.

Maddy didn't respond.

I continued, "And you don't need to choose. I'm not going to make you choose. I can see how much this is hurting you. If you like Conor, then go for it! Go out with him, but don't worry I'll still be you're friend."

Before she could reply, I continued, "However, I do have one condition."

"And what's that?", she asked cautiously.

"If you do chose to go out with Conor, then I'll be okay with it as long as you to make time for us. For me, Shan and Tom. I'm not trying to be controlling or anything. It's just I want to be able to see you, see my best friend, because I haven't properly got to see you in the last few weeks for whatever reason you had. I don't want it to be like it again."

I thought she's have been over the moon at my proposal. However she just stared at me with her big sad eyes.

"Rhydian...", she started as she pulled out of my arms.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something...about Conor."

"What about him?", I questioned.

"Well you were right."

"Right about what?"

"How long I knew Conor."

"What do you mean?", I asked at this point confused as to were this was going.

"You were right. I've known him longer than the past few days."

"What do you mean? How long have you known him?"

"Remember the last day during summer that I came and met you in the woods?"

I nodded, remembering that day. It was probably the last day I had seen Maddy over Summer. I remembered her being off with me that day. She hadn't seemed to be herself.

"The day you were being all weird, like something was wrong? And you wouldn't let me walk you home?", I asked.

"Yes, well that day. That was the day I met Conor."

I didn't respond to her. I couldn't. It was as though I had lost the power of my speech. I didn't know how to react to this information. Angry? Upset? Betrayed?

I finally found my voice, "So he's been here for the past number of weeks and you didn't think to tell me? Maddy I'm your best friend. Why didn't you tell me?", I demanded.

"I wanted too! Really I did but then I talked myself out of telling you," she explained.

"Why?"

"I don't...I don't...I don't know," she replied as tears slide down her cheeks.

"_How could she not have told me? Kept him a secret from me these past couple of weeks. I thought we were best friends. That we told each other everything. That there were no secrets between us. I guess that I thought wrong," _I thought to myself.

She was crying again. I found myself walking towards her and holding her in my grasp again, trying to comfort her.

"Are you mad?", Maddy asked.

"_Yes, yes I am!"_, I thought to myself. I knew I couldn't say how I actually felt to her. I was supposed to be fixing things with her, not making them worse.

"No, of course I'm not," I replied to her.

At that, the bell rang signalling the end of break.

"So are we okay?", she asked.

I nod. "Of course," I smile.

Maddy returns the smile before hugging me tightly.

"Thanks Rhydian. I need to go. I need to get to class and talk to Conor."

I flinch at the mention of his name.

"Any time Mads. Yeah me too. See you at lunch?", I ask.

Maddy nods with a big smile on her face before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone!**

**I can only apologise for the length of time it has been since I updated. I'm so so so sorry. I feel so bad!:-( **

**I'm so sorry but I've just not had a chance:-( when I posted the last chapter, I went back to school 4 days later, did my maths GCSE exam that Friday, then the following week did a full week of mock exams (although they went well, yay! one positive thing!), then had to write and prepare a speech for my english and learn a role play! And that was only some of what happened at school!**

**On top of that had some friend drama, some boy trouble, was heartbroken, had a few emotional breakdowns in between all that, had a bit of writers block due to my emotional state and was sick and now here I am! Finally getting around to updating this, even though I'm sick again:-(**

**Anyway, sorry, I'm rambling...I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for this, it's not great, but give a girl a break, I am sick after all:-( please read and review:-) love hearing what you think!**

**Fictiongirlmaddian xxx**

**...**

**Maddy's POV;**

"_I was never as happy to have my best friend back. I felt sort of empty or something without him. Now I come to think about it, I've been feeling like that since summer.",_ I thought to myself as I walked into school and to class.

I brought myself out of my thoughts and walked into the classroom.

"Shannon Kelly, you're the best!", I exclaimed.

Shannon smiled. "Are things okay now with you and Rhydian then, I take it?"

I nodded vigorously at her.

"Good!", she grinned.

"Thanks Shan," I grinned as I hugged her.

"No problem. I'm just glad my best friend is back to her old self," she smiled.

I returned her smile.

"Maddy...", Shannon started.

"Yeah?"

"So...I was just wondering...what's going to happen between you and Conor now?", she winked.

I sighed.

"I don't know. I mean I really like him...I don't know Shan..."

"What's the problem? What's stopping you? Is it Rhydian?", Shannon questioned.

"No it's not Rhydian. He actually said he'd be cool with it if I went out with Conor."

"Well then what's the problem?"

"There isn't one I guess."

"Exactly! Now go find Conor at lunch and talk to him. I'm pretty sure he like you too!", Shannon exclaimed.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Good wolf," Shannon teased.

I burst out laughing. The teacher shot be a glare.

"Sorry Miss," I replied as I put my head back down and focused on my work until the bell rang to signal lunch.

"Go find Conor, and when you're done, come find me, okay?", Shannon said.

"Yeah I will," I grinned as I left Shannon in pursuit of Conor. I was finally able to track him down. He was just out off class.

"There you are!", I laughed.

"Maddy?"

"I'm really sorry about earlier. Can we talk?", I inquired.

He thought for a moment before replying, "Okay then."

"Come on then," I smirked as I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the school and headed for the woods. I finally stopped and stood directly in front of him and looked up into his eyes. We stared at each other before I slowly stepped in towards him and leaned up and placed my lips softly on his. I broke apart and whispered, "I like you Conor, I want you!"

Conor smiled at this and leaned down and kissed me again. We continued making out for another few minutes before breaking apart, due to the little supply of air we both had.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?", he smirked.

I blushed, "Yeah, yeah, I suppose it does."

"Brilliant!", he grinned.

I grabbed his hand again and headed towards the school again. "Come on, I'm starving!"

When we returned to school, Conor stopped me and unexpectedly kissed me in the middle of corridor.

"Conor's got a girlfriend. Conor's got a girlfriend. Conor's got a girlfriend. Conor's got a girlfriend.", Katrina chanted.

I blushed as I realised everyone in the corridor was watching. Well almost everyone. I noticed Rhydian slip away. I stared at the space from which Rhydian had just left.

"Maddy?", I heard Conor say as I returned my focus to him.

"Yeah?"

"I need to go do something, okay? I'll be back to see you before the end of lunch, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, I have to go find Shan anyway," I smiled.

He nodded, and kissed my cheek before heading out the door.

I went to locate Shannon. I found her and Tom in the canteen.

"So?", Shannon almost squealed.

"What?", I laughed.

"Did you talk to Conor?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And?", Shannon questioned almost about to burst if I didn't give her some information soon.

"And...we're going out!", I beamed.

"Ahhh!", squealed Shannon. "Oh my god Mads! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Shan!"

**Rhydian's POV;**

I sat in the canteen at lunch with Shannon and Tom, waiting for Maddy but she never turned up. I suddenly heard Katrina singing something. I was unsure of the words, but it sounded like she was saying Conor. I immediately got up from my seat and exited the canteen and made my way into the filled corridor.

As I entered the corridor, directly in front of me, but at the opposite end of the corridor, I saw a scene that broke my heart.

Maddy was standing with her lips locked to Conor's. He had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"_The girl I loved, with another," _I thought to myself, almost on the verge of tears.

I couldn't bare to watch any longer. I slowly turned and removed myself from the corridor. I walked speedily retreated down another corridor and out the school entrance. I ran through the playground and straight through the small gap in the wire fence.

I ran through the deserted forest until I came to our tree. (Maddy and mine)

As I sat contemplating at our tree, I suddenly heard whispered voices.

I slowly stood up. I crept towards the sound of the voices, but made sure to keep hidden.

I soon was close enough to see the owners of the hushed voices.

Stood there was Conor. He was with someone. I didn't recognise the other person. However this other person was in fact a wolfblood too! Who could it be?

**...**

**All Maddian lovers reading this, watch this space! you never know what may be around the corner! hehe **

**Fictiongirlmaddian xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN; Sorry about the slow updates, I've been sick quite a lot lately :-( but here's the next chapter, to keep you going. Sorry that it's short but the next one will be longer hopefully. I'll try to get it done as quickly as I can:-)**

**Thankyou for all the lovely reviews, again sorry for the long wait!**

**Ilovebobbylockwood - i will eventually:) I'll mend you're heart in future chapters, i promise and thankyou!:-)**

**Lilly - Thanks:-) glad you like it!**

**Ialiceiamagodness - glad you do:-)**

**wolf200 - glad you're finding it interesting:-) hope you like this chapter!**

**AzureEyedWolf - You'll have to wait and see;-)**

**Darci, Guest, hoofbeats127, lizzydream03, deannasanache15 - thankyou for the comments :-)**

**Fictiongirlmaddian xxx**

**...**

**Rhydian's POV;**

I remained hidden behind the tree as I watched and listened to the conversation that was unfolding between Conor and this unknown wolfblood.

"Have you done it? Have you gained her trust?", the unknown wolfblood asked.

Conor nodded, "Yes father, I have."

"Does he mean Maddy?", I thought to myself.

"I cannot wait to return to the pack. This tame is driving me insane. She is constantly upset. I've to try to remain ever so calm and not lose it with her!", exclaimed Conor.

The other wolfblood, an elder man placed his hand on Conor's shoulder.

"It's okay son. A few more days and this will be over and you will be able to return to the pack."

"SON!", I screamed to myself. "Maddy had said he'd been thrown out of his pack, had she not?"

"However, there is a slight problem. She is particularly close with another wolfblood. Goes by the name of Rhydian."

"You are going to have to try your best to separate them, then aren't you? We can't have this Rhydian getting in the way of our plans," replied his father smiling.

"I will father! I will drive them apart. I can manipulate Maddy very easily as the stupid dog has fallen for me! Although then again no one can ever resist me. And I will bring down the Smith pack and get revenge on them for the destruction off our ancestors generations ago!", he laughed menacingly.

"The Smiths will be no more!", he shouted almost triumphantly.

I had heard enough. I jumped to my feet and quietly retreated and ran back to school to find Maddy. I needed to tell her everything that I'd discovered. I needed to warn her about him. Maddy's life was in grave danger.

As soon as I arrived back a school, I spotted Maddy almost immediately in the yard. I grabbed her arm and dragged her into the school building and down the corridors to the dark room. I pushed her in and locked the door behind us.

A surprised looking Maddy turned around to face me.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell that was about?", she demanded.

I took a deep breath before starting to tell her the events that unfolded mere moments beforehand.

"Mads, it's Conor."

"What about him?"

"He's dangerous. He's going to hurt you and your fam-"

Before I was able to continue Maddy interrupted.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you weren't fine with me being friends with Conor, let alone go out with him."

"No Maddy, that's not -"

"No Rhydian, it is! You've had a problem with him ever since he started here! It's what his second day here at Bradlington High and you're concocting this mad view of him. He's not going to hurt me. I'm the only one he's got now since he was thrown out of his pack!", exclaimed Maddy.

"But Maddy, that's it! He wasn't thrown out! I seen him-"

"Rhydian, he was thrown out of his pack! He has no where else to go. No one else to turn too!", exasperated Maddy.

"Mads but he's planning to hurt you!"

"Oh my god Rhydian! Conor isn't going to hurt me! Back off and leave him be! He's done nothing to you!", shouted Maddy.

Before I even opened my mouth, she continued, "You know, for the past few days, I was upset that we had fallen out. I thought it had been my fault. But you know what? It's not my fault. It's yours! You can cope with the fact that I have someone else other than you. I thought that we could get past this. I thought that me and you could get through anything. I thought that we had sorted this earlier? Seems I was wrong. If you can't accept Conor, then fine. You can just stay out of my way in future then, because I choose him! Okay?", before pushing me out of the way and quickly unlocking the dark room door and storming out off it.

I thought about running after her but then I thought what was really the point. She evidently didn't want to talk to me.

I decided that I would go and find Shannon and Tom instead. However as I exited the dark room, someone grabbed me by the collar and flung me around the side down a deserted corridor into the showers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note; Hi sorry I'd this ready to go up last night but then the site wasn't working.**

**hope you enjoy it! review!:-)**

**fictiongirlmaddian xx**

**...**

**Conor's POV;**

I sniffed the air.

"Someone's here," I whispered to my father.

I looked around slowly to catch a glimpse of Rhydian running from behind a tree and seemed to be headed back to the school.

"Rhydian..."

"Is that the wolf? Did he hear us? He could ruin our plans!"

"Be reassured father, I will sort this. Maddy and him aren't on the best of terms at the moment. If he tells her, she'll not believe him and even if she does then I'll just have to turn on my Conor charm and sweet talk her round," I grinned menacingly.

My father nodded.

"I will sort this father, Rhydian Morris, shan't be a problem!"

With that I ran from my father and headed for Bradlington High.

When I reached the school, Rhydian or Maddy for that fact were no where to be seen. I immediately assumed that he had found her and was telling her all that he had heard. I was unsure as too just how much Rhydian had actually heard.

I arrived back at school just in time to see Rhydian pulling Maddy into school. I quickly ran after them. As I turned the corner to head down a corridor, I saw Rhydian push Maddy into the dark room. As I neared the room, I heard the door click.

Thankfully due to my wolfblood hearing, I was able to hear the whole conversation unfolding behind the door.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell that was about?", I heard Maddy demanding.

"Mads, it's Conor."

_This can't be good!_, I thought to myself.

"What about him?", I heard her ask.

"He's dangerous. He's going to hurt you and your fam-"

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you weren't fine with me being friends with Conor, let alone go out with him."

"No Maddy, that's not -"

"No Rhydian, it is! You've had a problem with him ever since he started here! It's what his second day here at Bradlington High and you're concocting this mad view of him. He's not going to hurt me. I'm the only one he's got now since he was thrown out of his pack!", exclaimed Maddy.

"But Maddy, that's it! He wasn't thrown out! I seen him-"

"Rhydian, he was thrown out of his pack! He has no where else to go. No one else to turn too!", exasperated Maddy.

"Mads but he's planning to hurt you!"

"Oh my god Rhydian! Conor isn't going to hurt me! Back off and leave him be! He's done nothing to you!", shouted Maddy.

_Yes!,_ I thought to myself, glad that Maddy wasn't believing anything Rhydian was saying.

"You know, for the past few days, I was upset that we had fallen out. I thought it had been my fault. But you know what? It's not my fault. It's yours! You can't cope with the fact that I have someone else other than you. I thought that we could get past this. I thought that me and you could get through anything. I thought that we had sorted this earlier? Seems I was wrong. If you can't accept Conor, then fine. You can just stay out of my way in future then, because I choose him! Okay?",

Suddenly I heard someone fidgeting at the lock on the back of the door. I quickly hid round the corner and watched as Maddy stormed down another corridor. I waited to see if Rhydian would run after her but surprisingly he didn't. It was probably because he knew she wouldn't listen to him. I crept up to the door and stood at the side of the door and waited for Rhydian to exit the room. I heard footsteps move towards the door and I braced myself for the attack. As he was exiting the dark room, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and flung him down a deserted corridor into the showers.

I was going to sort Rhydian out.

**Rhydian's POV;**

As I stood up, I was face to face with the person who had flung me into the showers. Conor.

"What the hell are you playing at!", I growled.

Conor laughed in my face.

"Now, now Rhydian. You should really listen to Maddy and get off my back!", he grinned.

"Why would I do that, when I know you are only interested in Maddy because you want to hurt her! Even though she has done absolutely nothing to you! Nothing!"

Conor laughed.

"Nothing? You think she's done nothing? She is part of a pack – the Smith pack, whose ancestors betrayed mine. I am here to seek revenge for my ancestors. I am here to destroy the Smith pack and there is nothing that you or anyone for that matter can do to stop me! You heard Maddy in the dark room. You can see how I have her wrapped around my paw!", he smirked.

"Oh yeah, well just you watch because I will stop you. I'll not let you hurt her, do you hear me?", I growled.

"Oh I hear you alright, but like I said no one will be able to stop me. By all means you can try but I'd prefer if I didn't have to go to the effort of sorting you out. It would really save me a lot of time and effort if you just left it and let me get on with what I came here to do."

"Never! I will do everything in my power to protect her, even if it kills me."

"How sweet. This is all very touching," Conor spat sarcastically.

"I mean it Conor, if you hurt her. I'll hurt you!", I roared in reply.

"Is that supposed to be a threat? Is this the bit were I'm supposed to be quaking in my shoes? Well guess what Rhydian, I'm not! You don't scare me!"

I moved towards him.

"Conor. You should be scared. Extremely scared at that!"

"Oh but Rhydian I'm not. I am only interested in Maddy and getting revenge. I thought I was going to have to do something to distance her from you but from what I heard of your, what shall we call it, disagreement?, you've done my work for me. She said she chose me Rhydian. How does that make you feel? To know the girl who you clearly love doesn't love you back? How does it feel to know that? How does it feel to know that she wants you to stay away from her? Heartbreaking I bet? Am I right?", he laughed before turning and leaving. He knew he had won.

His words struck me hard.

I fell to the floor and grasped my knees towards me.

I'd not actually had time to think of it like that.

He was right.

She didn't want me.

She wanted him.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Hello everyone! I can't even begin to apologise for my ridiculously slow updating. I really am sorry. I've just be snowed under with school work and haven't had the chance to write but I took a break for 20 minutes to write this as I feel so bad for not updating in nearly a month. Again, my sincere apologies. **

**I hope you like this, however in advance I know that you probably won't as it is not my finest work. I again apologise!:s But I hope that at least some one person may like it...**

**Hope you're liking it Ialiceiamagoodness:-)**

**Thankyou to AzureEyedWolf, Narniasno.1fan, Ilovebobbylockwood, cathywolfmaddian, jelli kelli, wolf200, lilly and red robin 3 for the reviews:-) **

**Anyway, here it is...**

**Fictiongirlmaddian xxxx**

**Maddy's POV;**

I fled from the dark room. I stormed down the corridor, not stopping until I had reached where I wanted to be. I found a deserted classroom. I crept it and closed the door before falling to the ground in tears.

_Why must you make things so difficult Rhydian?_

_Why can't you just be happy for me?_

_Why can't me and you be happy?_

_Why does there always have to be drama?_

_I thought we'd cleared the air earlier, _I thought to myself.

I eventually managed to stop myself from crying. I got myself to my feet and walked over to the mirror on the classroom wall.

"Right Maddy Smith, clean yourself up," I said to myself as I set eyes on myself. I looked a state.

"Then you are going to go out there and get on with things, if Rhydian doesn't like it, then you're going to have to ignore him, no matter how hard it may be too. But it is the only way for things to be slightly joyful. Just focus on things with Conor and hopefully Rhydian will come around in his own time," I reassured myself.

I then wiped my tear filled eyes and walked out of the classroom and headed for class, going into a bit of a day dream about Conor.

**Rhydian's POV;**

After my run in with Conor, I decided that if Maddy liked Conor, then there was nothing I could do to protect her. She wouldn't listen to me. She wouldn't even look at me. There was nothing I could do.

As I walked to class, Maddy and I entered at the same time.

"Isn't he dreamy?," Maddy giggled to herself, not really realising that I was standing beside her. I followed her gaze. She was staring after Conor in awe, before briskly walking over to sit down beside him.

"Dreamy?", I asked myself aloud, slightly confused as I slumped myself into my seat.

It soon dawned on me on the meaning of Maddy's words. I felt a mix of disappointment and sadness sweep my face.

"_Why can't she think of me like that?"_, I thought to myself and sighed and focused on the front wall.

As class ended, Conor darted out of the room straight away.

As Maddy was exiting the room, I asked sarcastically, "Where's lover boy headed?"

"Shove off Rhydian!", Maddy shouted.

"I was only asking a question!"

"Well I was only telling you to shove off," Maddy smiled sarcastically as she turned and walked out of the room.

"Gee", I said to myself as I rolled my eyes. "I really need to sort things out with her."

I headed out of the class, deep in thought and headed down the corridor, where I bumped into Tom.

"Watch out mate," Tom laughed.

"Oh sorry Tom, I didn't see you there."

"I figured, considering that you walked straight into me," he chuckled.

"I suppose," I laughed.

"Things okay with you and Mads?", he asked.

I let out a sigh.

'Well things were better, but I messed up again! But I was just trying to protect her but you know Mads, she can be stubborn at times!"

"Yeah our Mads can be stubborn."

"Yeah"

"But how did you mess up with her?"

Looking around the corridor, I noticed Conor at the other end, hugging Maddy and laughing with her before leaning down and kissing her.

I turned back to face Tom.

"Not here. Come on, we'll go into the form class. I'll explain then. I just need to get away from them," I explained, looking in the direction of Maddy and Conor.

Tom understood and followed me to form class.

When we entered the form room, I started to explain everything to Tom.

"Well I ran off into the woods and overheard Conor with his father."

"Father?", asked Tom confused.

"Yes, his father! Anyway, I overheard the two of them talking. To begin with I was unsure what they were discussing until I heard them mention the Smiths. I think they are planning to hurt the Smiths somehow. Like they want revenge?"

"Why would they want revenge on the Smiths?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I think I heard him say something about the Smiths causing the destruction of their ancestors generations ago? Whatever that meant?"

"Yeah," replied Tom, clearly baffled by all this information. "So what happened then?"

"Well obviously, I came straight back here to warn Maddy..."

"Did she listen?"

"Tom, we're not talking, does it look like she listened?", I questioned, raising my eyebrow at my friend.

"I suppose it doesn't, no...so what happened with Mads then?"

"I took her the dark room to try and explain everything to her, but she just went off on a rant about me having a problem with him – which I do – and then she continued to shout at me, telling me it was my fault we had fallen out. Before then telling me that if I couldn't accept Conor, then I best stay out of her way in future, before she stormed out of the dark room and down the corridor."

"Oh mate, did you go after her?"

"I thought about going after her, my every instinct was telling me too but I then thought what was the point when she made it clear that she didn't want to talk to me."

"Mads will come around Rhydian," Tom smiled sympathetically.

"Really? Because I don't think she will, not this time. She wants him, not me," I replied sadly.

"Rhydian, you can't give up on your friend so easily," Tom exclaimed.

"What else am I really supposed to do Tom? I've tried to fix things. I've tried to protect her but she still can't see him for what he really is! I just have to wait until she sees Conor for what he really is. Of course I'll be keeping a close eye on him and ensuring he doesn't hurt her but after our scuffle in the showers, it made me realise that she does want him and not me. I'm not enough for her."


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Hi everyone!:-)**

**I'm surprised at how much you all liked the previous chapter! Thank you so much:-) Glad you all liked it:-)**

**Ilovebobbylockwood - thank you so much, it really means a lot. Awh don't cry:( thank you :-) I know Rhydian is always struggling:(**

**Wolf200 - thank you so much:-) I know poor Rhydian:(**

**To stikenotes, AA-uk, leonardopina72, hoofbeats127, Jodiepalmertree, nariasno.1fan and cathywolfmaddian - thank you all for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter:-)**

**This is the next chapter which I just rustled up in a few minutes. It's not that good, but it's not meant to be a master peice as it is just more of a filler chapter!**

**Anyway hope you enjoy it! Let me know by reviewing:-)**

**Fictiongirlmaddian xx**

**Conor's POV;**

_I need to get Maddy alone. How will I do it?_

Immediately my thoughts were interrupted by Maddy herself.

"Hey there," she smiled.

"Hello beautiful," I smiled as I leaned down and kissed her.

After breaking from the kiss, I stared into her eyes before asking, "Maddy what are you doing later?"

"Mmm, nothing I don't think. Why?"

"Maddy would you like to go on a date with me?"

A big smile appeared across her face.

"Of course I would!", she squealed.

"_Like lying bait out for a wolf!,"_ I thought to myself.

"Great! Meet me in the woods at half seven," I explained before kissing her and running off.

"Okay," she shouted after me.

**Maddy's POV;**

"_Ahhh!"_, my brain was screaming.

Conor had finally asked me on a date. I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait for the date. I just wished I could forward on time, to half past seven.

I ran straight to find Shannon, to tell her.

I soon found her in the library with Tom _and_ Rhydian surprisingly.

"Shan, guess what?", I asked. "Hey Tom."

I didn't bother to greet Rhydian.

Tom smiled..

"What is it Mads?", Shannon asked.

"I'm going on a date with Conor tonight!"

I noticed Rhydian look up from the book he was reading and exchange glances with Tom but I ignored him. We still weren't on best terms. I tried to forget that, because when I thought of how were weren't talking my heart ached a little, for some unknown reason.

"Maddy! That's brilliant! Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure. He said something about the woods! I can't wait!", I beamed.

Shannon laughed.

"Right I must go home. I hope you enjoy your after school study group or whatever it is that you're doing," I laughed as I waved goodbye. "Bye Shan, bye Tom."

**Rhydian's POV;**

Maddy entered the library rather happily. Almost too happily for my liking.

"Shan, guess what?", she asked. "Hey Tom." Maddy completely ignored my existence at that point.

"What is it Mads?", Shannon asked.

"I'm going on a date with Conor tonight!", she squealed.

At these words I looked up from the book I was reading and exchanged a worried glance with Tom who also picked up on Maddy's words.

"Maddy! That's brilliant! Where are you going?", Shannon squealed.

"I'm not sure. He said something about the woods! I can't wait!", I beamed.

At the mention of the woods, I again exchanged a worried glance with Tom.

I didn't trust Conor as far as I could throw him.

Shannon laughed.

"Right I must go home. I hope you enjoy your after school study group or whatever it is that you're doing," I laughed as I waved goodbye. "Bye Shan, bye Tom." Again she ignored me as she left.

As soon as she had exited the library I gave Tom a signal to leave too.

"Hey Shan, I think me and Tom are done now, so we're going to head off now."

"Oh, okay. Well I'm nearly done, so maybe we could all head to Bernies?"

"Oh sorry Shan, we can't we've that thing," I started.

"What thing?", Shannon asked suspiciously, looking between me and Tom.

"We've...we've...we've...", I stuttered, trying to think of something before looking of at Tom to signal to him to help me.

"We've football practice Shan," smiled Tom.

"Football practice?"

"Yeah, football practice," I smiled.

"But Rhydian you don't play football?", asked a confused Shannon.

"Ahh but that's were you are wrong Shannon. I'm starting up again. I thought about it and I figured that they could do with my football talents," I grinned.

Tom burst out laughing before patting my back and saying, "Yeah we really need him. He'd be a great asset to the team."

Shannon just rolled her eyes.

"Boys and football. Okay then, well enjoy football practice. I'll see you both tomorrow," she smiled as we slowly walked towards the door.

As soon as we were out the door a sigh of relief escaped.

"Football practice? Really Tom?", I laughed.

"What? It was the first thing I could think of. At least it was an excuse, you couldn't even think of one!", he argued.

"Well I suppose when you put it like that," I laughed.

Tom turned to me, with a serious look across his face.

"Now what about Maddy?", he asked.

"I know. You heard how excited she was."

"I know," Tom paused, "Do you think he'll hurt her?"

"Mate, I really don't know what he'll do, but one thing is for sure, I'm not going to allow him to hurt her."

"But how are you going to do that?", questioned Tom.

"Follow them of course! Maddy said that they were going into the woods at half seven. So at half seven, I'll go into the woods and keep an eye on her. I'll stay hidden and not make myself known to them unless it is really necessary. Like only if he tries to hurt her, then I'll be there to jump out and protect her."

"Come on, we'll go to mine! I need to eat because I need to have strength in case it comes to the point where I have to fight Conor to keep Maddy safe."

Tom nodded before we raced out of the school and headed back to my place.

As half seven, approached, I left my house, leaving Tom behind. I told him to stay behind. I didn't want him to be put in danger too.

I crept through the woods until I caught that beautiful scent. Maddy's scent. I followed it until I began to hear voices. I crept up behind a tree and looked at Maddy and Conor, walking hand in hand. I kept my distance and tailed them through the woods.

Conor seemed to be acting normal enough with Maddy. It didn't seem as if anything was going to happen, until...


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

** Hi everyone, glad you liked the last chapter, sorry I left it on a cliffhanger. Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it. The next chapter won't be up until sometime over the weekend.**

** Fictiongirlmaddian xxx**

**...**

**Rhydian's POV;**

I decided to hang back a bit further from them. It didn't seem as if anything was going to happen, until...

Suddenly, I heard a muffled scream from Maddy.

Immediately, I ran in the direction of Maddy's scream.

As soon as I arrived at the scene I witnessed Conor, grasping Maddy, holding his hand over her mouth. She was trying to struggle free from him. Fear in her eyes. She was evidently confused about Conor's change of character.

**Maddy's POV;**

After I left school, I ran straight home to get ready for my date with Conor. I was so excited!

As half seven approached, I walked downstairs.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?", Mam questioned.

"I'm going to meet up with Shan. We've a project to finish," I lied through my teeth.

"Dress like that?", Mam asked.

"Why what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Oh nothing. You just look a bit overdressed to be going to meet Shannon, Maddy Smith," laughed Mam.

I could feel myself beginning to turn a bright shade of crimson.

"You can just tell me if you're going to meet with Rhydian, you know?"

"Rhydian? I'm not going to meet Rhydian!"

"Of course you aren't," Mam winked.

"I'm not!", I shouted before exiting the house.

"_Why would she think I was meeting Rhydian. I was hardly going to get all dressed up for Rhydian now, was I?"_

I walked into the woods, to where I had arranged to meet Conor. As I saw him and he saw me, I felt a big grin creep up on my face, as I watched one draw up on his too.

"Hey there Mads," he smiled as he walked towards me and slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him before slowly leaning in and softly kissing me.

"So what are we going to do?", I asked him.

"I thought we could just go for a nice, quiet walk around the woods. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect!", I smiled.

He dropped his arm down to his side and caught hold of my hand. We walked through the forest hand in hand. There was no one else there. It was only us. It was so peaceful.

Our date was going brilliantly until suddenly, Conor brought us to a halt.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, concerned.

"Oh Maddy, Maddy, Maddy. Nothing is wrong. Everything is brilliant. I've got everything I want right here."

I smiled, thinking he was complimenting me. Little did I know he had other plans in store.

He continued, "You see Maddy, over the past few weeks I've been trying to gain your trust. I've been trying to get you all to myself. Believe me, it has been hard, especially with that _Rhydian_ around, but I've finally succeeded."

"What do you mean?", I asked extremely confused by his little speech.

"You see Maddy Smith, you are going to die and I'm going to be the one to kill you!"

Suddenly he launched forward and grabbed me. I let out a scream and Conor immediately placed a firm hand on my mouth to try to muffle out the sound of my screaming.

I watched on as a figure came through the clearing. It couldn't be. Even after everything I've done, I've said to him, he is still here.

I tried to struggle free from Conor's grip but it was no good, he was just too strong.

"Ahh, Rhydian!", Conor cackled. "I was wondering when you would show up!"

"Let her go!", Rhydian growled.

I had to admit it, Rhydian could be scary when he wanted to be.

"Oh and what are you going to do if I don't?", Conor laughed.

Suddenly, Rhydian ran forward, towards Conor.

As Rhydian came running at me and Conor, Conor flung me to the side, so that he would be fit to handle Rhydian. I fell to the ground and hit my head of a large rock. I experienced a surge of pain rip through my head. I felt my world slipping from me, as slowly everything went...everything...everything went...went...black.

**Rhydian's POV;**

Maddy continued to try to struggle free from Conor's strong hold.

Conor turned to face me.

"Ahh, Rhydian!", Conor cackled. "I was wondering when you would show up!"

"Let her go!", I growled.

"Oh and what are you going to do if I don't?", Conor laughed.

Suddenly, I felt rage rush through me. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran forward, towards Conor.

As I ran Conor, Conor flung Maddy to the side, so that he would be fit to handle me, I guessed. Although due to the way I was feeling at that moment, I had a feeling that hew was going to struggle with me.

I grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pushed him against the tree.

"You are not going to hurt Maddy! I won't let you!", I grunted as I kept him pinned up against the tree.

"Oh yeah, and how are you really going to stop me?", he spat in my face. "You are just as pathetic as that tame over there!"

"Don't call Maddy tame!" I protested.

"It doesn't matter what I call her, because very soon, she'll be dead," he smiled menacingly.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!"

Suddenly Conor roared, "NOW!" which startled and confused me.

**Maddy's POV;**

I slowly began to come around. I slowly sat up as I began to take in my surroundings. Slowly I noticed that Rhydian had Conor pinned up against a tree.

I reached my hand up to touch my head as I lowered my hand down again, I noticed that my hands had become bloodstained.

Suddenly I heard Conor roar, "NOW!"

Before I was able to comprehend what was happening, a large wild wolfblood had come behind me and grabbed me from behind.

I let out a high-pitched wail.

Rhydian quickly spun around to face me.

"Maddy!", he yelled. "Leave her alone!"

"Good work father," cackled Conor.

"Father!", I screeched. "What the hell! You said your father had thrown you out of your pack. You lied to me. I took you in. I helped you. I befriended you. I let myself fall in love with you and really all this time, you have been lying to me!"

"That's what made it so easy. You were so gullible to believe my little sob story. And that's just what it was...a story!"

I felt a tear escape my eye and run down my cheek.

"_How could I have been so stupid!"_

"Rhydian was telling the truth!", I whispered.

"Yes he was but thankfully you didn't believe him. And now Maddy Smith, we are going to finish you off, once and for all. We are going to get our revenge on the Smith pack."

"What? What have I ever done to you?"

"Oh it's nothing personal. Just your ancestors killed my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, oh I could go on for ages you get the picture, father. Now we are here to avenge his death!"

"Why me? I've done nothing wrong!"

Conor slowly advanced towards me. He stroked my cheek gently.

Suddenly Rhydian spoke up, "Don't you dare touch her. Get your filthy paws of Maddy."

"Rhydian do shut up," spat Conor. "You can't stop me, you know you can't."

"Do you want to bet?, smirked Rhydian.

Abruptly, Rhydian launched himself at Conor again. At the same time I attempted to break free from the grip of Conor's father. It was difficult because he was so large compared to me but that didn't deter me. I continued to struggle free until finally I managed to worm my way out of his grasp.

As Conor fought with Rhydian, I took on his father. At this stage the four of us had transformed into our wolf selves. I launched myself at the older wolf. I sunk my teeth into his leg numerous times. He wailed out in pain. Soon he gave up and began to limp away, leaving his precious son, Conor behind.

I turned and went to help out Rhydian. He appeared to be struggling. Conor had hurt him badly but that hadn't deterred him from carrying on. I launched myself onto Conor and dragged him of Rhydian.

Both Rhydian and I turned on him together.

Eventually Conor looked exhausted and could no longer keep up the fight and had transformed back into his human form.

"Maddy go home, I'll come and get you," Rhydian whispered.

"But Rhydian..", I started.

"Go! I can take it from here," he said firmly.

I nodded and headed of in the direction of home.

**Rhydian's POV;**

As Maddy left, I turned my attention back to Conor, I grabbed him by the scruff off he shirt and hauled him up.

"I underestimated you Rhydian. You meant when you said you'd do anything to protect her," he stuttered.

"I told you I'd protect her from you. You should have just listened and then you would have saved yourself all this hassle. You've just tried to hurt someone I really care about. So if I was you at this moment in time, I'd get out of here pretty quickly before I do something, I may later regret. "

I released Conor from my grasp and threw him to the ground.

Conor scrambled through the leaves before getting to his feet and running out of the room...never to be seen again.

"And don't ever come near Maddy again, do you hear me? If you do, you'll have me to answer to!", I shouted after him.


End file.
